An analysis apparatus, which has a nozzle for collecting a specimen, is hitherto known (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). The specimen is brought in contact with the interior and the outer wall of the nozzle on account of the collection of the specimen to cause the contamination. Therefore, the interior and the outer wall of the nozzle are washed after the collection of the specimen. For example, in the case of an inspection apparatus described in Patent Literature 1, the entire nozzle is accommodated in a washing tank, and a washing solution is emitted from the nozzle into the washing tank to wash the interior. Further, the washing solution, which is emitted into the washing tank, is sucked from an upper portion of the washing tank by means of a negative pressure, and thus the outer wall of the nozzle is washed.